Item magic
'' (DS).]] Item magic is an alternative to the main types of magic in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Item magic is cast by using certain weapons or armor from the Item menu during battle, and the spells are usually weaker than their counterparts where spells have a fixed spell power. No matter how powerful the player's characters become, the item magic spells usually will not increase their damage output. From time to time, unique spell(s) are created just for them, such as Magic Arrow. Item magic does not cost MP, and items can be used endlessly in some games, while in others they are consumed. Different games have specific rules dealing with item magic, such as being reflectable or not. The most common weapon to cast spells are rods and staves. Sometimes, other pieces of weaponry have spells as well, including armor. Recurring weapons that can cast magic during battle when selected are Defender casting Protect and Stardust Rod casting Comet. Item magic should not be confused with consumable items, the non-equipment items such as Arctic Wind or Heavenly Wrath that cast magic when used, or with weapons that cast magic when attacking with them. Appearances Final Fantasy It doesn't matter if the weapon or piece of armor is equipped on the character or not. When the player selects it from the Item menu during battle, the weapon casts its spell on the target(s). In the later remakes, where items are in a shared inventory, each item cannot be used by more than one character per turn. If the player has only one Healing Helm, then only one character may use it per turn; if the player has a second, a different character may use that Healing Helm. ''Final Fantasy II Spells used via equipment target all enemies. One exception exists in the NES version, where the Wizard's Staff targets a random enemy or ally, or potentially an invalid target due to the Wizard Staff bug. ''Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Item magic is cast from the Item menu during battle. Weapons must be equipped to use the magic associated with them and these spells do not cost MP. Item magic can be reflected if the spell cast is normally reflectable, and can only be cast on a single target unless the spell is otherwise multi-target only. Item magic's spell names are hidden when the player uses the item; the name used is that of the name of the item which overrides whatever spell name it is using. Item magic can still be used even if the user is affected by the Silence status. In the 3D remake item magic's power increases and decreases with the modification of the Spirit and Intelligence stats. The spells are classified into either White or Black Magic. Heal, Basuna, and Poisona are considered White Magic, while Mage Arrows/Magic Arrow and Dancing Dagger are Black Magic. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Item magic returns, their effects and spell powers remaining the same. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Item magic returns, their effects and spell powers remaining the same as its predecessors. New item magic was introduced along with new weapons. Final Fantasy V The elemental rods and the Staff of Light are consumed if used to cast a spell, while the other items are not. Final Fantasy VI Item magic appears as consumable equipment. The spell cast uses the user's Magic to calculate damage, and ignores magic defense, magic evasion, as well as the Reflect status, and does not remove Invisible due to being treated as an item when used. Item magic is vulnerable to Runic. Enemies can also use these items as they are compatible in their AI scripts, but the final product never made use of it. Espers could have been summoned through consumable equipment, but goes unused. Final Fantasy Legend III Item magic is cast by using specific equipment from the Item menu during battle. The item must be unequipped. These items can be used endlessly, and can even be used by multiple characters in the same round. Item magic can miss and also count as a mighty blow. Item magic can only target a single enemy. They do damage based on the spell power and the user's Magic. The item's spell power is the same as the SP of the attack magic they cast. All classes use item magic with equal skill. : Damage = skill x (SP + Mag.) - M.Def. Final Fantasy Dimensions Bravely Default Category:Item magic Category:Magic